Visca Barca!
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Haruya dan kegalauan pasca kekalahan tim kesayangannya di semi final Liga Champion./Selamat siang. #Barc3l0na


Cerita ini murni tercipta berkat campur tangan takdir dan teriakan spontan temen sekelas saya lima menit setelah UTS Reading selesai. "Nu, Barca kalah 7-0, loh!" Dan saya langsung syok. Beneran.

* * *

Haruya baru selesai mandi di suatu siang ketika mata kuningnya menangkap secarik kertas menempel di pintu kamarnya. Rambutnya yang mirip bunga tulip kebanggaan Belanda masih berdiri acak-acakan. Dia lebih tampak seperti mutan kaktus yang diberi sinar gamma secara berlebihan oleh seorang ilmuwan _sarap_. Dia membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu dan mendapati kata-kata yang sangat mengusik nurani.

_Selamat siang. #Barc3l0na_

"... Kampret!"

* * *

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, typo(s), ambigu, humor garing, pendek, bahasa tidak baku, coursing words, dll. Kesamaan ide, harap dimaklumi.**

**Extra warning: Anak kecil, harap menyingkir!  
**  
**Inazuma Eleven/GO! adalah milik Level-5.  
I gain no commercial advantages.**

**Visca Barca!**  
**by Lunlun Caldia**

* * *

Seperti hari-hari biasa, trio Sun Garden (yang lebih mirip keluarga bahagia) yang terdiri dari tiga laki-laki single abadi alias Hiroto, Masaki dan Midorikawa sedang tak ada kerjaan dan duduk-duduk santai di teras. Sambil mengisi waktu yang terbuang, mereka melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa para pengangguran lakukan.

Main monopoli.

Simpel, walau terkadang bisa berubah jadi neraka.

(Neraka adalah ketika Masaki ngamuk lantaran dia berhenti di kolom negara yang sudah dibeli Hiroto dan menuduh pemuda berambut merah itu telah bermain curang, sedangkan yang bersangkutan tetep kekeuh bilang dia tidak curang. Midorikawa biasanya cuma memilih berperan jadi penonton. Malas melerai kedua makhluk tersebut.)

_So far so good_. Apalagi Sun Garden adalah tempat yang damai dan terjamin aman dari marabahaya. Mereka jadi bisa main dengan tentram, deh. Pengecualian jika Sun Garden sudah beralih fungsi menjadi sasaran jihad para teroris. Syukurlah, tidak ada teroris yang tertarik meledakkan panti asuhan.

Tapi saat-saat tentram yang seharusnya berlangsung dengan sukacita dan diisi oleh tawa riang gembira bak anak gembala, bisa berbalik jadi ajang keributan.

Yah tahu sendiri, kan, ada saja penghuni panti yang suka marah-marah nggak jelas kayak ibu tiri. Seperti di sinetron gitu, deh. Minus tokoh utama yang ternyata pacaran sama kakak kandungnya sendiri dan tidak ada adegan menangis di bawah hujan.

"Jadi...," Haruya menggantungkan kalimatnya. Pandangannya menusuk, nadanya berbisa ke arah tiga orang pengangguran yang sedang asyik main monopoli. Jika metafora bisa membunuh, ketiga cecunguk itu pasti sudah menggelepar ke tengah jalan dengan potongan tubuh bergelimpangan dalam kondisi mengenaskan dan tertutup sensor kotak-kotak. "Siapa dari kalian yang berani nempelin kertas di depan pintu kamar gue?"

"Bukan aku." Masaki kalem. Matanya berbinar melihat titik pada dadu. Tiga titik. Pionnya bergerak maju tiga kotak. Parkir bebas. _Yes!_ Anak itu joget dengan unyunya. Hiroto langsung memotret anak itu dengan kamera ponsel.

"Bukan aku juga."

"Aku juga tidak." Midorikawa dan Hiroto menjawab bergantian.

Haruya tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban ketiga orang itu dan mendesah kesal.

"Memangnya pintu kamarmu ditempeli kertas apa, sih?" Midorikawa bertanya penasaran dengan alis naik satu.

Haruya tak menjawab. Dia melempar kertas yang tadi menempel dengan tak berdosa di pintu kamarnya. Hiroto dan Masaki kompak menghentikan permainan, lalu mendekati Midorikawa. Ikut penasaran dengan isi kertas tersebut.

_Selamat siang. #Barc3l0na_

"Pfft..."

Hiroto adalah orang pertama yang tertawa setelah melihat, disusul oleh Masaki dan Midorikawa.

"Oh, iya, ya! Barca kalah lagi di leg kedua!" Masaki berujar di sela tawa. Tak sadar jika ucapannya tadi sukses mengiris hati seorang Haruya Nagumo.

"Wajar saja sih, yang namanya roda pasti berputar," Hiroto menanggapi. Matanya berkilat sinis menatap Haruya yang notabenenya adalah pendukung setia Barcelona. "Nggak mungkin, kan, Barca menang terus dan nggak mungkin juga, kan, Munchen kalah terus~? Oh, berapa skornya semalam? 3-0? Pfft..."

Terdengar suara erangan panjang penuh penyesalan dari mulut Haruya. Remaja yang rambutnya menyerupai tulip mekar itu kini tampak terkulai lemas di atas lantai teras dan memukul-mukul lantai.

"Tolong, ya, itu pertandingan semalem jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi..." keluh Haruya. "Rasanya pengen harakiri begitu liat hasilnya. APA-APAAN ITU AGREGAT 7-0? MADRID AJA SKORNYA 4-3! AAARGH! BUNUH AJA GUE! BUNUH!" Haruya mulai _lebay,_ maklum diam-diam dia sering nonton sinetron.

"Mau dibantuin, Bung? Kebetulan aku punya tusuk sate, nih. Lumayan, buat harakiri." Masaki menawarkan bantuan pada Haruya diiringi cengiran nista yang Hiroto ajarkan seminggu lalu. Bukannya diam, Haruya malah makin guling-guling nggak jelas.

"Makanya, Har. Dukung tim tuh yang pasti-pasti aja kayak Munchen. Gue langsung kaya, nih, gara-gara megang Munchen kemaren. Hahahaha!" Hiroto tertawa ala antagonis sambil kipas-kipas pakai lima lembar uang kertas pecahan 1000 Yen. Itu adalah uang haram hasil taruhan bersama Saginuma dan yang lain ketika laga Bayern Munchen vs Barcelona berlangsung.

Tawa lepas Hiroto malah membuatnya dapat pukulan, tendangan, dan pitingan gratis penuh cinta dari Haruya.

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK!

Oke, lupakan kalimat di atas. Haruya sepertinya punya dendam kesumat pada Hiroto.

"AAAAARGH! Kampret...! Kampret! Barca kampret... Barca kampret...!" Berulang kali Haruya merapalkan mantra itu sambil menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding, frustrasi. "Munchen kampret...! Munchen kampret...! Munchen kampret...! Semuanya kampret...! Semuanya kampret...! Pokoknya, semuanya KAMPRET...!"

"Ada apaan, sih? Dari tadi nyebut-nyebut kampret mulu." Fuusuke datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Oke, salah. Itu jelangkung.

"Haruya galau tim kesayangannya kalah," jawab Midorikawa setelah puas tertawa di atas penderitaan Haruya. Dasar durhaka.

"Oh... kirain ada apaan." Fuusuke menanggapi dengan wajah sedatar triplek. Oh, Fuusuke _flat_ sekali tanggapanmu itu. Apa kau tidak peduli melihat yayangmu nangis darah begini?

"Yaudahlah, Har. Nggak usah lebay," kata Fuusuke. "Masih mending cuma kalah 7-0. Kalo kalahnya 10-0 gimana?" Fuusuke memberi hiburan tidak berguna.

"Pendukung Real Madrid diem aja deh, ya!" Haruya menanggapi dengan judes.

Jiwa Madridista Fuusuke tercolek. Kenapa anak ini jadi bawa-bawa klub kesayangannya?

"Kenapa sama Madrid?"

"Kalah sama Dortmund~" jawab Haruya dengan tokcernya. Dia nggak sadar jika tim kesayangannya kalah dengan skor yang lebih memalukan ketimbang Real Madrid yang masih bisa melawan di leg kedua dan menang dengan skor 2-0. Yah, walau akhirnya tetap gagal maju ke final, sih.

Telunjuk pemuda tulip itu lantas menari di udara, merangkai huruf tak kasat mata. Tapi Fuusuke bisa dengan jelas menebak rangkaian kata apa yang anak itu tulis.

_#RealM4dr1d_

4-1.

Skor pada leg pertama pertandingan Borussia Dortmund vs Real Madrid tempo hari. Skor yang membuat tim dengan warna dasar putih pada seragam itu kalah telak.

Fuusuke hampir saja akan melempar Haruya pakai pisau daging, kalau saja dia tidak ingat hasil pertandingan pada leg kedua.

"Nggak masalah kalah sama Dortmund, yang penting skornya nggak malu-maluin. Skor agregat 4-3." Fuusuke nekat mengompori. "Nggak kayak rival bebuyutannya tuh. Mau di leg pertama kek, leg kedua, kek. Tetep aja kalah telak. 7-0. Tujuh men, TUJUH! Ngapain aja tuh penjaga gawang sampe bisa kebobolan tujuh gol? Hahahahaha!"

Kalau saja bukan karena Hiroto dan Midorikawa yang sigap memeganginya, Haruya pasti sudah memutilasi Fuusuke dan membuang mayatnya ke kandang macan terdekat.

Tak puas melihat Haruya kebakaran jenggot, Fuusuke lantas menggerakkan telunjuknya dan merangkai huruf tak kasat mata—persis seperti yang Haruya lakukan padanya barusan. Bedanya, Fuusuke menulis dua kata berbeda.

_#B4rcel0na_

_#Barc3l0na_

Haruya mengedip.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Otaknya menangkap sesuatu.

"SIALAN KAU FUUSUKE! JADI YANG NEMPEL KERTAS ITU KAU!"

"Ups..."

Haruya makin menjadi. "SIAL! SINI GUE BUNUH, LO! GUE BUNUUUUHH!" Midorikawa dan Hiroto makin menahan tubuh Haruya yang menggelepar seperti orang lagi di _ruqyah_.

"Udah deh, Nagumo-_san_. Ini, kan, cuma bola doang. Dirasa banget." Meski masih kecil, sepertinya pemikiran Masaki lah yang paling dewasa di sini. Tepuk tangan.

"Tau nih, Haruya. Ini, kan, cuma masalah bola." Midorikawa ikutan. "Lagian, masih mending tim kesayanganmu kalah tapi kau tidak ikut taruhan. Kalau kau ikut taruhan dan Barcelona kalah, gimana?"

"Bisa rugi dua kali~" Hiroto berkelakar namun dijawab oleh anggukan dari Masaki.

Haruya pun perlahan menjadi sedikit tenang. Benar juga, sih, kata trio pengangguran tadi. Masih bagus waktu pertandingan kemarin dia tidak taruhan sama para penghuni panti.

Saat posisinya terpojok, Haruya mulai bisa melihat hikmah di balik kekalahan tim kesayangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal taruhan," kata Fuusuke, "aku menagih janjimu loh, Haruya. Kau kalah taruhan, ingat?"

Haruya mengerjap tak mengerti. Midorikawa dan Hiroto sudah melepas pegangannya terhadap mutan tulip tersebut. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat pernah membuat taruhan dengan Fuusuke.

"Taruhan? Taruhan apaan? Kapan gue pernah taruhan sama lo?"

"Alah, nggak usah pura-pura pikun. Pikun beneran baru tau rasa, lo!"

"Eh, beneran. Gue nggak ngerti!" Haruya tetap berkeras. Matanya berkilat inosen. "Emang kita pernah taruhan apaan?"

"Kita taruhan kalo Barca kalah di leg kedua, elo bakal jadi uke gue selama seminggu~"

"APAA!" Semua orang kaget. Haruya syok. Sejak kapan Haruya membiarkan dirinya memasang taruhan nista seperti itu?

Selama ini, memang Haruya yang selalu berada di posisi seme dan dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencoba pindah posisi menjadi uke. _Nay_. Mana ada seme yang rela pindah haluan jadi uke? Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya sebagai seme? _Big NO_! Pokoknya _NO, NO, NO_!

Ini kesalahan. Kesalahan. Kesalahan. Fuusuke pasti ngarang.

"Halah, ngarang aja, lo!" Haruya tertawa. "Nggak mungkin gue ngelakuin taruhan kayak gitu."

"Jadi nggak percaya, nih?" Fuusuke kalem.

"Ya nggak, lah."

"Perlu gue ceritain apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Siapa takut!"

"Oke!"

**(12 jam yang lalu)  
**

.

.

.

Ketika itu Haruya terpaku menatap layar televisi. Mata kuningnya tak mau lepas dari para pemain Barcelona dan Munchen yang sibuk berebut bola. Dia tak ingin melewatkan satu momen pun di pertandingan ini. Terlebih lagi, leg kedua ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan Barcelona untuk membalas kekalahan mereka yang memalukan. 4-0. Ya, 4-0.

Fuusuke, yang kebetulan baru balik dari kamar mandi, tidak sengaja melihat Haruya melotot di depan tv. Dia geleng-geleng kepala.

"Masih aja nonton Barca? Udahlah... paling nanti juga kalah," kata Fuusuke sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian tertentu yang menurunkan selera makan penderita busung lapar.

"Hmm..." Terlalu serius, Haruya cuma menanggapi dengan gumaman.

"Kita taruhan aja deh gimana?" Fuusuke yang sudah berada di samping Haruya menawarkan. "Kalo Barca kalah, elo kudu jadi uke gue selama seminggu. _Full_."

"Tch... iya, iya." Haruya merasa terusik, tak sengaja menandatangani kontrak kematian. "Udah, pergi sana, lo. Jangan ganggu gue!"

Merasa sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, Fuusuke lantas berdiri dan beranjak.

"Awas ya lo, Har, kalo sampe mangkir! Pokoknya, bakal gue tagih sampe ke ujung dunia!"

"Iya! Berisik lo, kampret!"

Teriakan emosi Haruya langsung berubah menjadi teriakan sedih beberapa menit kemudian.

Barcelona kemasukkan gol pertama.

.

.

.

**(Tamat)**

Midorikawa, Hiroto, dan Masaki semuanya gugur menahan tawa. Masaki bahkan sampai kejang-kejang karena tawanya terlalu dahsyat. Haruya sendiri cuma bisa mematung. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Salahnya sendiri yang terlalu serius nonton sampai mengiyakan setiap ucapan Fuusuke, atau justru tindakan Fuusuke yang ngajak taruhan di saat tidak tepat.

"Gue nggak mau tau. Pokoknya selama seminggu, lo harus jadi uke gue~" Fuusuke berkata riang. Bola-bola cahaya bertaburan.

Haruya kehabisan kata-kata. Sedangkan Hiroto dan yang lainnya—oh, lupakan saja tiga orang nista itu. Mereka masih sibuk menertawakan nasib Haruya. Demi Tuhaaan! Kalian durhakaaa!

"Oh, pokoknya di malam pertama jadi uke, gue mau elo _crossdressing_ pake kostum _maid_—"

_APAA!_

"—dan... lo harus siap-siap karena nanti kita bakal pake gaya—"

"NGGAK MAU!" Haruya teriak sambil berguling-guling kekanakan di lantai. "GUE NGGAK MAU! POKOKNYA GUE NGGAK MAU! Cukup elo yang jadi uke! Gue sih ogah!"

Tak terima, Fuusuke lantas membalas, "Enak aja lo pengen jadi seme terus-terusan! Nggak! Sekali-sekali lo harus jadi uke!"

"Kenapa juga gue mesti jadi uke!"

"Biar lo ngerasain penderitaan gue pas jadi uke!"

"Halah... penderitaan apaan. Buktinya, lo enak-enak aja tuh selama gue semein."

Fuusuke langsung diam.

"_See_? Udah deh nggak usah ngotot minta pindah posisi. Pake pengen jadiin gue uke lagi." Haruya menjawab dengan ganteng sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"GUE NGGAK MAU TAU!" Fuusuke keras kepala. "Lo udah kalah taruhan sama gue! Lo tetep kudu jadi uke gue!"

Haruya berjengit ngeri. "Nggak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

Hiroto yang lama-lama pusing mendengar pertengkaran kedua temannya itu akhirnya turun tangan. "Udah, Har. Kau, kan, sudah kalah taruhan jadi harus terima nasib. Itu yang namanya laki-laki sejati."

"Gue nggak mau! Mana ada seme disemein sama ukenya sendiri, Hir!"

Hiroto geleng-geleng lalu menepuk pundak Haruya dengan kebapakan. "Posisi uke sama seme tuh sebenarnya sama saja, Har. Sama-sama enak."

"…"

"Yah... waktu pertama memang sakit sedikit sih, tapi kalau sudah digoyang rasanya _asoy_, kok."

Haruya terdiam.

"Nah!" Gumaman Fuusuke mengembalikan Haruya pada realita. "Sekarang, elo adalah uke gue selama seminggu!"

Haruya merinding disko. "Nggak mau!"

"Bodo! Pokoknya lo sekarang uke gue! **RAEP!"**

"TIIDAAAAKKKK!"

* * *

**[ OWARI ]  
**

* * *

.

.

.

**-OMAKE-**

Pagi kembali datang. Mentari menyepuh horizon dengan sinar kuning. Burung berkicau merdu. Hari yang cerah. Suasana damai menyelimuti penjuru kota, termasuk di Sun Garden—

"Ya ampun, Haruya. Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur?!" tanya Reina setengah kaget. Dia menatap remaja tanggung yang sudah seperti adik laki-lakinya itu dengan cemas. Haruya yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya hanya bisa mendesah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Punggungku... hanya sakit kok, Reina," jawab Haruya, singkat. Tak ingin membuat gadis berambut biru itu khawatir. Tapi sebenarnya ia sedang menahan sakit di bagian belakangnya. Sungguh, tadi malam Fuusuke sangatlah kasar. Sampai-sampai ia sekarang tidak bisa duduk. Kurang ajar benar dia. Lihat saja kalau taruhan ini sudah selesai dan mereka kembali ke posisi masing-masing, pasti Haruya akan membuatnya tidak bisa duduk selama sebulan!

"Ya ampun, Fuusuke, kalau 'main' kira-kira dong. Mentang-mentang seneng jadi seme, mainnya kasar gitu. Kasihan Haruya," keluh Midorikawa. Ia memelototi pemuda berambut perak yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sementara yang dipelototi hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala.

"Memangnya kalian semalam 'main' sampai berapa kali, sih?" tanya Hiroto penasaran. Dalam hati dia takjub. Ternyata Fuusuke bisa jadi _badass_ seme. Wow. Hiroto harus hati-hati.

Fuusuke memasang pose berpikir. "Eng... berapa, ya? Tiga? Lima? Ehm... mungkin tujuh?"

"APAA!" Hiroto dan Midorikawa sukses ternganga. "Langsung tujuh?"

Fuusuke ber-he-he-he. "Maklum, terlalu semangat."

Midorikawa langsung menjitak kepala Fuusuke. Wajahnya merah maksimum.

"APANYA YANG TERLALU SEMANGAT, _AHO_!"

Sementara itu, di ruang klub sepak bola SMP Raimon yang masih sepi, Aoi dan Haruna menatap Masaki yang tengah berusaha menjual barang dagangannya pada mereka.

"Yang ini harganya cuma 500 Yen," kata Masaki sambil mengacungkan selembar foto nista. Haruna dan Aoi menatap dengan berbinar. Bintang berpendar di mata mereka.

"Kalau yang ini..." Masaki mengeluarkan alat perekam dan menekan tombol Play. Seketika itu pula, suara desah seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi (baca: Haruya Nagumo) memenuhi ruangan klub yang memang sedang sepi itu. "Harganya lebih mahal sedikit. 1500 Yen," lanjut Masaki.

Haruna dan Aoi mulai mengeluarkan darah dari hidung, namun mereka tetap bertahan. Mereka tidak mau pingsan duluan sebelum mendapat barang yang paling bagus.

"Lalu, kamu punya barang apa lagi, Kariya-_kun_?" tanya Haruna bersemangat. Jiwa _fujoshi_ berdesir dalam dirinya. Dia kembali muda.

Masaki merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _disc_. Dengan segera, dia melangkah ke arah pemutar cd dan menekan tombol play. Video panas Fuusuke dan Haruya semalam pun terpampang di layar televisi. Haruna dan Aoi tepar kehabisan darah. Mereka tak habis pikir, dari mana Masaki bisa mendapat barang-barang seperti itu.

"Hehehe..." Masaki tersenyum bangga. "Video ini harganya 5000 Yen. Mahal sedikit, sih. Tapi, sesuai lah~ mau dibeli nggak, nih?"

Haruna dan Aoi langsung sadar dan langsung mengeluarkan dompet mereka. "_SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!"  
_

Masaki kaya mendadak.

* * *

**Tamat. Kali ini benar-benar tamat.  
**

* * *

Buat yang nggak ngerti #B4rcel0na dan #Barc3l0na maksudnya apa, itu maksudnya Barcelona kalah dengan skor 4-0 dan 3-0. Sama halnya dengan #RealM4dr1d. Bukan sengaja di alay-alay-in. Makasih yang udah baca fic abal ini. Maaf kalo banyak salah dan ide pasaran. Kritik dan saran amat dinanti.


End file.
